The Life After Death
by Kathlan315
Summary: DeiSaso. Rated M. Deidara has been dead for 10 years. "I will come back, and taunt you. You will regret, Danna." Sasori recalls. "But How?" Just then, a moving truck stopped by. Out came a gorgeous blonde much like Deidara. But is it really the Deidara that Sasori knows? Tragedy. Yaoi. Don't like? Do not read.
1. Prologue

**Life After Death**

**Warning: Yaoi, cussing, suicide, drugs and other stuff involved. DeiSaso haters shall hit the useful button called 'back button'. **

* * *

Deidara is dead.

He was Sasori's boyfriend, and they were planning on getting married. Sasori made a mistake, he went out with Sakura for one night and forgot it was Deidara's birthday. Of course that wasn't just it. Sasori had been busy with his studies that he didn't schedule time for his lover. Deidara suffered through bullying, but never told Sasori. Sasori, being distracted by his puppets didn't notice the purple bruises that was forming on his lover's arms.

Deidara had been dead for 10 whole years.

Sasori will never forget the words his love told him when he committed suicide. Sasori regrets that he never taken the time to notice his true love's feelings. Sasori never takes the chance to get another lover, he didn't want to hurt anyone. And he did promise Deidara, he would only kiss Deidara and Deidara alone.

Deidara is dead.

The words hurted him, haunted him, and pierced through him. The eyes made him sad, feel gulit and wants to hide. Sasori would never forget the words that ran through his mind, daily. The cold, icy blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean.

_I wished I never met you, un. So I would've never fallen in love with you. I wish I was anywhere but here, on this planet, yeah. I want to be dead, I want to sleep and never wake up...Danna, you wouldn't understand. Its complicated, yeah!_

_Why don't you love me like your puppets? Hold me, like Sakura? Danna, why wouldn't you simply love me like I'm your boyfriend instead of a fucking sex toy, un!?_

_Did you Really think you could throw me away after you've used me, um? Well you're wrong, I will come back and taunt you, Danna. I shall come back, and you'll regret doing this to me, hmm. You will cower in fear while I pull your dirty body apart. Danna. I will come back for you, un._

Sasori rubbed his eyes. The last little paragraph was never clear. He jumped in front of a truck and killed himself. _He'll come back? _Sasori had always thought, _As if..._

A moving truck parked in front of the house that was empty. A few workers helped the stuff out, and a blonde...a tall blonde guy, with silky gold hair. Muscular body, and ocean-like eyes. Stepped out, making the girls scream...

Much like Deidara himself.

* * *

That, is the prologue guys. ^^ Keep the reviews coming and I'll update. *w* I heart reviewers. I tried not to make Dei girly. I tired! Really. The girly one is suppose to be Saso!


	2. Blonde Devil

**I thank ReEna-Kk for reviewing. ^^ thanks a ton! And the ones who took the time to read my little DeiSaso obssesion. But was too lazy to put a review. = = whatever. Everything counts! ^^**

**Life After Death**

**Chapter 1: Blonde Devil**

* * *

"Hey, Saso." Chiyo called from downstairs, "Go out and tell 'em. To get their voice levels _down_. And I mean _down_ or they will be _down in hell_."

"Yes Chiyo-baa." Sasori answered. "Maybe later."

"...Saso. I mean _now_." Sasori could feel Chiyo glare at him. Sasori sighed, and set the book, "_Life After Death"_ down. He grabbed his black jacket and swung it around his shoulders. Sasori stepped out into the coldness of Fall. Reminding him winter is coming soon. God, he hated winter.

"Hey, what brought you out, un?" _Great, he has a speech impediment too. _Sasori thought harshly. _On top of that he sounds like him. What could be worst?_

"You."

"HaHa, good one." He laughed as if I made a joke.

"No, really." I glared at him. "My _dearest _Grandma is _politey _asking you to turn your voice level down."

"Sarcastic much, yeah?" He crossed his arms, smirking at me.

"Aw naw." I glared.

"Whatever, anything for a cherry like you, un." My eyes went wide. Is he coming on to him or something? "I'll tell them to tune it down for you, yeah. What's your name, honey?"

"Sasori, and quit calling me pet names. Brat, I don't even know you." Sasori fliched a little when he steps closer.

"says the one who just gave me one, Danna. I'm Deidara." He smiled. _Wait no, he could sound like him. look like him and even have the same name. Great, just GREAT! _Sasori turned to leave, but not before getting another handsome smile from this blonde. "Later, Danna!"

Sasori stepped back in the house, he had forgetten about the cold just for talking to the blonde. The blonde. He will not ever call him 'Deidara'.

He is not Deidara, this is dreaming. He's back, he's...back? _Back? Was I waiting for him? No, I'm not waiting for him. I wasn't...was I? Was I waiting for the moment we meet again after 10 years? No, he came back to taunt me. I don't want that...do I? I don't know anymore, this is way too complicated._

Much like the blonde Sasori knew, but not the blonde Sasori knew. They look alike, but that's it. Other than they both think "Art is Fleeting", He is nothing like the Deidara Sasori loved. No, loves. Sasori still loves Deidara. That Deidara is evil. His Deidara is nice. That Deidara is a womenizer, his Deidara only likes him. Most importantly, that Deidara is _alive_. His Deidara is _dead_.

Surely, Deidara would never come back. Would he? _Deidara just loves to mess with my mind, that...brat! _Sasori glared at nothing. He glared into space, sitting on his bed. Feeling the need to make himself forget about the blonde, he opened his book, "Life After Death". He began reading.

_While praying hard on his grave, I remembered the times. The good times. How he smiled and made my day. his smile could lit up the world. But I don't deserve his attention. I don't deserve him. I hurted him, I was the one who killed him. _

Sasori could relate to this very well. He sat there, thinking about the good times. Yes, he did nothing more than hurting Deidara. His Deidara. Deidara was too nice, Sasori didn't deserve him. Sasori hurted him, he felt like he was the one who killed Deidara...

_I decided it was time for me to go back, Kyle probably doesn't want to see me anyways. But that's when I met, someone just like him. He has the same lean body like Kyle. The same jet hair like Kyle. The same grey eyes like him, yet it wasn't him. I know it's not the Kyle I know._

_"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" he smiled charmingly. "I'm Kyle. And you are...?"_

_"Rita." I gulped hard. He can't be... "I'm visiting my, er, friends grave." I didn't feel like telling him he was my boyfriend._

_"Rita, got it." Kyle, smiled again. "Who is this friend?"_

_"...er, he's er, Kyle." I chuckled sadly._

_"Is that a joke?" _

_"No." I sighed, "What a coincident, huh?"_

Sasori stared at the book. _Why is this book, so similar to his life_? He thought, biting his lips. He threw the book clear across the room, not wanting to read it anymore. The book, did the author stalk him or what!? Sasori thought he could take his mind off the blonde but _no_. It reminded him about the brat even more!

"Sasori!" Chiyo called. Oh, hell no. Not now, no... "A pretty blonde boy, who claims to be your friend. He wants to see ya! So get it over with!"

_Damn it_.

* * *

Lolz. I love messing w/ Saso. XD I thought about writing this after I read what claims to be the 'emo book' at school. Title, _Happy Kid_ subtitle, _Does anyone REALLY need a satisfying realtionship and a meaning-ful life?_ Emo book...yeah. I feel emo lately, don't judge. = =

Reviews make me feel better. ^^ Makes me smile from ear to ear.


	3. Real? No way!

**okay, somethings I wasn't clear about. **

**Deidara: 19 when he died. 29 now, after he came back.**

**Sasori: 17 when Deidara died, and 27 now and soon 28. Which reminds me, Saso's b-day's soon right?**

**btw; Deidara WAS Uke because he was shorter than Saso and more girly when he was 19. Now, Deidara is taller than Saso by 5 inches and he's way stronger than our little Saso who doesn't like meat. = =**

**Life After Death**

**Chapter 2: Real? No way.**

* * *

"Sasori!" Chiyo called from below once again. "Hurry up, and get down here or I'll come to drag your butt down!"

"I'm coming!" I snapped back. "Sheesh." I feel my heart pondering hard. I let out a deep breathe. Walking down the stairs slowly, and quitely, I watched out for any signs of the blonde.

"Finally!" Chiyo put her hands on her hips. "And you claimed to be impatient and you don't want others to wait."

"hehe, seems like someone doesn't like me much, un?" Oh the oh-so-familiar voice ran a shock through my ears. I sighed.

"hn. Who said I did." I glared at him.

"Mah, Mah. Quit arguing and sit down will ya?" She motioned for me to sit but I refused. _Why is he even here? _I thought. My eyes probably give away an info, because she answered my question. "Because Deidara's parents are away for the while and Deidara needs to stay until tomorrow."

"Well, he ain't no baby. what is he? 27? He can take care of himself." I turned my head away childishly.

"For your info, I'm 29. Yeah. What are you? _15!_?" I stared at him._ Shouldn't Deidara be 29 if he was alive? _i scratched my head. There's just too much similarities for me to handle. I don't want to remember Deidara. I...

"No, 27. Thank you very much." I glared hard, what Hidan quoted as "Glares of a-fucking-million death".

"No, really, yeah? You look so _short _and so _little_ not to mention so _uke-ish_." Deidara stood up, he is taller than me so he's looking down at me. I feel my face burning red. Perhaps redder than my hair. I don't know which is worst, being embarrassed in front of Hidan or getting taunted by this person. This devil who looked just like my ex-boyfriend.

I'm going with this devil being more worst.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure you aren't a girl? _Miss_?" I smirked, as I ran my hands through his blonde hair. "Why I've never seen anyone with such longer hair, woman."

"_Are you **sure **about that, un?_" He grinned from ear to ear. I looked at him. _What does he mean?_ I gulped. "Are you sure, that you've never seen someone. _Someone _with _long blonde hair_, un?"

I backed away. _He's creeping me out_. Deidara had a different idea though, he backed me up to a wall and whispered in my ears. "_Are you sure I don't look like someone you possible know, yeah? Danna, do you think you could really run away from-"_

"Woah, I didn't know you had a thing for ma grandson." Chiyo interrupted. I was kind of grateful actually. Deidara smacked his lips, and went back to the couch. He picked up his bags, and left. Chiyo was kind of confused, but I was more than happy to see him gone.

"Don't worry, your future boyfriend will stay the night." I turned to look at my grandma. Is she being serious? "He shall. I kind of like him. Doesn't he remind you of-"

"Don't you dare." I hushed her. She shrugged, and said something about preparing dinner. I went back to my room, to think. Could it possible be that, Deidara came back? To revenge? To taunt me, and to get back at me for what I've done?

Just then, something seems to draw my attention to this book. The evil book, Life After Death. Something inside me dared me to read it. _just a peak...wouldn't hurt._ I opened the book again and started reading from where I left off.

_"Coincident?" He asked. I nodded, he smirked. "This ain't no coincident, don't I remind you of someone? Someone...important should I say?"_

_"eh...?" I shuttered. How does he know? _

_"Yeah. Kyle. Wasn't he your, boyfriend." My eyes went wide. "boy, little Rita. Did you think you could run away from me like that? You're going to pay. You'll be sorry for what you've done."_

_"K-Kyle?" I stammered. "You're...alive?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be. Did you really think you could kill me like that? Well, little Rita. You're wrong." He pulled out a pocket knife, stepping closer. I backed away from him. The devil. "A certain god that no one believes, send me back here. So I could fulfill my wish. You want to know what it was? I wanted to kill the person who killed me. Little Rita, you wanna know who? Well..." _

_He inched closer, and I stepped back. Back to the point when he backed me up to a wall. There were no escape. My eyes were wide, and I can't deny that I'm sweating hard. _

I shut the book. My heart was pounding fast. If this book, is what hints to be happening to me...then, Deidara was sent by a god. However, I refuse to believe in such fiction. It's not true, it's just a book afterall...but a god. That no one believes...it reminded him of...

Jashin, the god of pain and death. Hidan's religion.

But Jashin, is not real. _but that's the point isn't it? No one believes in Jashin so he's the god that no one blieves..._ I wondered about the book. It's classify as fiction. It's not possible. So why am I sitting here, worrying about this? I shrugged it off. Sometimes I think too hard.

I streched myself out, and laid on the bed.

I stared out the window, to see a guy. Hanging upside down in front of my window. Staring at me, with blood-like eyes that somehow glowed.

I screamed.

* * *

Haha. Can ya'll guess who it is? *w* I really update fast these days. I'm just it's just a fad and it'll die down soon.

Reviews keep me motivated. Special thanks to ReEna-KK!


	4. Confusing Jashin Shit

**Life After Death**

**Chapter 3: Confusing Jashin Shit**

* * *

"What happened?" Chiyo squeaked in her old women's voice.

"N-Nothing!" I yelled back, trying hard not to sound shock or anything really. I locked my door quietly, and went toward the window. I unlocked the window and let the man in. I carefully relocked the window, and set down on my bed.

"Sheesh, you sure yelled like a girl. 'Sori." I stared at him.

"Have we met before?" I merely eyed him up and down. He laughed, and pulled a chair closer to my bed. Sat on it and crossed his legs like a cocky old idiot.

"Oh no, where are my manners?" He smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Saki, believe it or not. I came here to get a little prisoner that escaped from Jashin's jail room. Which happened to be your neighbor, 'Sori."

"Hmm. Let me guess, Deidara?" I said, rolling my eyes a little. So Jashin was actually real? "Deidara is right next door, go. Take him. I don't give a crap."

"No, 'Sori. You gotta listen." Saki became serious in one second. "Deidara is refusing to go back, hence we need your help."

"Why mine?" Saki sighed.

"Your Deidara's boyfriend aren't you? Then convince him!" Saki stomped his feet impatiently. "I'm dead as well, so I can't force him. I can only open the gate, but I can't touch him! Deidara has a very stronge ambition, it humanized him and made him to be able to touch stuff. I don't know what the will is, but you need to convince him!"

Wait what? So what he's saying is that Deidara has an ambition that is so strong, it humanized him and made him a human? So Deidara technically a human, but he's dead. He's dead, but he's able to touch things. It made him look like a human, and feel like a human. Though, he's not a human. He's human because of the will he wants to complete his ambition.

"I have no idea what you just said." I hushed him. "But, I'm pretty damn sure it's not a good thing. So, leave me the fuck alone."

"Sasori, you don't understand!" Saki said, but I was eager to shove him out the window. "Deidara needs to come back, or-"

"I don't care. Whatever you're going to say does not concern me. So, find someone else please." I pushed him out the window and shut it before anything. I sighed, and saw a glimpse of the said blonde. Curious of him, I watched him as he got out of a red pocket knife, and walked towards my house.

I saw his cocky smirk as usual, and shrugged it off. But for the fact that he's walking toward _my _house. I was kind of worried. While having my mind on both Saki and Deidara, I went down stairs to get something for my stomach.

In the past years, I grew from a person who hates sweets to a person with a huge sweet tooth. I also started to grow a liking toward cherries. I didn't feel like eating anything, beside candy. Maybe it was because _my_ Deidara was gone. _My _Deidara used to have a big sweet tooth also, he always had a dessert after dinner. Maybe it was because he was gone, and that I miss seeing his happy face when he eats his dessert.

When I got to the kitchen, I smell _beef. _Fucking _beef_. Chiyo was cooking _three beef steaks_. Fuck that number, and the beef. The number, because it means Deidara will most definitely stay for dinner. The beef, just because it's _beef _I hate beef. Never liked them, never in my life will.

"What'cha doing in the ice box?" She squawked in her old voice. She still calls them an ice box? It's call a fridge, Jeez!

"The fridge, you mean."

"Or whatever you youngers call 'em!" She snapped. "What'cha doing?"

"Getting something, duh." I answered enthusiastically. "Mind you, it's a strawberry cake."

"Nuh-uh! You ain't getting no cake. You ain't getting no excuse for not eating dinner. I know you don't like 'em, but look at yourself. You're so _short _and you need to grow." Chiyo eyed me like a prey. I sighed, and put the cake back into the 'ice box'.

"Whatever. Old women." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Chiyo blinked, making me roll my eyes.

"Is Deidara coming over?" She hummed, and gave me a look. And I knew it was a yes.

And joy oh joy I can't wait for the blonde to come over...Note the sarcasim.

* * *

Woah. Look at me, I'm updating once a day? O.O Something's not right here...

Thank you, for those of you who took the time to type down reviews and following the story. I know I have no perfect grammer whatsoever, but I gave it my best shot. ^^

I appriciate you guys who took the time to review! *w* hearts and cookies for all of you!

If you have questions about Deidara, don't be afraid to ask!


	5. Stupid Beef

**Life After Death**

**Chapter 4: Stupid Beef**

**This story is offically Delicated to ReEna-Kk for being the first reviewer and the most faithful one.** **Thank you so much! ^^ **

**But I love all my reviewers. **

* * *

Deidara is not sleeping in my bed. Not even gonna happen in his dreams. Okay, if it's _his _Deidara then it's possible...but not the evil one. Saki was foolish to even think about him being able to convince Deidara. Deidara came here to kill him, but he didn't care. It was what he gets for hurting his angel. I know it was selfish to still think Deidara is mine, but he was. Was.

Talking about Saki, now I actually regret pushing him out the window. I became the "act before thinking" type after Deidara left. Deidara was always there to stop me from overreacting. But he's not here anymore. I was the one who destroyed him. My angel.

"Sasori! Come down here and help 'lil 'o Deidara get his stuff to your room." Not a good sign. If I had a drink I would've spit it out. Why did he have to sleep in my room!?

"Never!" I whined, yeah. _Whined_. I know. It's suprising but I whined.

"...Smack me, Deidara. Did Sasori just fucking whine like a child?" Chiyo wasn't believing it either.

"Un! Yes, yes he did!" Oh shut up.

"Oh my lord!" You know what, fuck her. I can whine if I wanted to. i mean, what did you expect me to do? Deidara, the evil Deidara who hates my guts is going to sleep in my room. On top of that, he wants to kill me. Do I really have a choice!? Huh!?

"You know what, I'm just going to kill myself." I muttered under my breath.

"Get down here, right now! Don't think about killing yourself, kay?" Chiyo yelled, reading my mind. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I probably should care about my life. I'm just sending myself toward a devil. Namely, Deidara.

As I walked down the stairs, I kept my head down. Refusing to look up, you know what's more worst than being forced to eat stuff? Well, it's being forced to eat stuff with the person you hate most. In this case, it happened to be a very sexy blonde. _Did I really just call him sexy? _I shook my head. _Still, I can't deny the fact that he is sexy. _

"You know, I find it a mystery why you're not pissing your pants, un." Someone suddenly whispered behind me. Since when did he get there. I spun around as fast as I can, but ended up triping. My visions blacked for a second and when I regain my sight...take a wild guess.

Yup. Deidara was on _top _of me.

I could see him smirk, and god I find it annoying. My eyes were probably wide, and my face was probably red. But what I care the most is, that my pride is not allowing me to let Deidara be dominate. I will not be submissive. On first thought, I tried to filp him over but ended up in the same spot all over.

"That's what you get for not eating meat, yeah." His smirk became wider, making me want to just kill him. "Little Saso is weak. I guess you're not, 'Danna' anymore huh?"

"Fuck you."

"You wish, un."

"Hey boys, time for din-oh." Chiyo stared at us. "Am I interrupting?

"No, not at _all_." I said quickly. Forcing myself up, and pushed Deidara away. "I'm glad."

"Oh, I got ya." She winked at Deidara. "Sassy's too prideful to be submissive, huh?"

"yup."

"what? Hell no!" They laughed, sometimes... I rather be with _Hidan _than them. She chuckled, and sat down in front of the table where she set the dinner...which is fucking _beef_. Beef steak...I sat down, and Deidara tried to sit next to me but failed. So he took a seat next to my grandma.

I sat there, and pushing around the food. Cut the beef up, and stack them like wooden blocks. Or even just drown them in 'lava'. The ketchup, I mean. Finally, Chiyo snapped.

"Sasori. There's a guest here, namely your future boyfriend and-"

"My future _what_?" I glared at her. She chuckled and shrugged it off.

"Nevermind."

"Yeah, thought so."

"But still, that doesn't mean you can play with the food." I sighed, and stabbed the meat. And slowly, dreadly put the meat in my mouth. But spit it out after the taste reached the taste buds. It was disgusting.

"...you know what, go to your room." I smiled happily. Deidara set his food down, and went followed me.

"thanks for the food, un." Chiyo nodded, and muttered something about "why did I even try to make him eat?" I smirked. Yeah. I always win against this. As we walked up the staircases, Deidara decided to comment on my eating habit.

"that was sort of childish. The way you tried to push the food around to somehow make it seem less, un." I shrugged.

"Childish indeed, un. But kind of cute in my opinion." I turned to look at him. His eyes held an emtion I couldn't tell. "It sort of reminds me, the good days un."

"Does it matter?" I asked, "You came, to get back at me didn't you? So, make it quick."

"...Impatient as always, huh?" He smirked. "I will make it quick, yeah."

"But after you're done, promise me you'll go back to where ever you came from. Jashin's jail, was it?" His smirk dropped. "The Saki guy, he came over."

"Oh."

After that we didn't say anything. The whole way back to our room was quiet, sometimes I would try to say something but nothing came out. I was speechless to say in the least. Likewise, Deidara didn't have anything to say either.

However, I was sure there's no tomorrow for me as Deidara locked the door when we were in our room.

* * *

Reviews plz? The next chapter might be the last chapter. Depends on what you guys want. Happy or sad ending? Remember, majority rules.


	6. At Least, huh Red?

**Life After Death**

**Chapter 5: At last, huh Red?**

* * *

Deidara didn't say anything at first. I felt something inside me twitched as he walked over. I feel myself getting pushed over to the bed, as he took out a pocket knife. He ran his fingers through my hair, and we both kept silence. I feel like I'm going to explode when he tugged on my hair. I was yet to say a word. I let him toy with my hair until he was satisfy, and stared at him when he moved away. It was weird to say in the least.

"Sasori, I was wondering..." Deidara looked at me, I felt a cold running down my spine. "You _do_ remember what I came here for right, yeah?"

"...yeah..." I said weakly, not able to say anything else. I laid on the bed and let him take over. He smirked while dominating my body. Deidara licked my neck seductively. Making me glare at him yet blush at the same time. "Fuck off."

"Not nice, _Danna_."

"You know, killing me right on the spot doesn't count as 'to taunt' me." I said matter-of-factly. Deidara shrugged.

"Who said I'll kill you right _now,_ un?" Deidara forced his way into my mouth, and I couldn't help but kiss back. He is the boss between us, and whatever I do is under his control. I don't know what to think. Am I scared? No. Am I happy? No. Am I mad? No. Do I love him? No. Do I hate him? No. What is he to me? So many questions ran through my head, with no one to answer.

"Sasori, you smell like roasted coffee. Hmm." He suddenly said, making me lose the previous thoughts.

"Uh-huh." I answered him. "If you were anyone else, I wouldn't have believed that you're here to kill me."

"hmm." He merely said. Striping my top shirt off. I shivered at the sudden coolness. Deidara chuckled, and kissed my belly. I blushed madly and refused to look at him. He mumbled something about 'so adorable, yet blindingly stupid.' I ignored it since he didn't say it loud enough for me to hear. If I'm not suppose to hear it, then it's not something he wants me to know.

I stared up at him, he held up a purple-ish liquid. I looked at him, confused. He sighed harshly and forced the liquid into my mouth. I felt dizzy within the matter of seconds. A pain struck me, before I fell into a deep slumber.

(flashback. 10 years ago.)

_"Danna!" I forced my eyes opened to respond to my boyfriend. He was more cheerily than usual, so I suspected something wrong. I tilted my head, and put my old glasses on to get a better look. It was a present. The box was decorated with my favorite color. Bloody Red._

_"Will it explode?" I immediately ask, and regrets it as soon as I see his face drop. Deidara set the box on my desk, and smiled again. But I could tell he forced the smile. _

_"Danna, not everything I do explodes yeah." There was something in his voice that told me I hurt his feelings. (Stupidly) I sat there, and didn't care. _

_"Sure." Deidara flinched visibly. _

_"Sasori-Danna. It's your birthday, remember, un?" I looked at my phone. November 8th. Yeah, my birthday. Maybe. I don't remember anymore._

_"Sure." I turned to go back to working on my puppets. Not even opening the presents. I didn't even notice that Deidara left, heartbroken. _

Something pierced through my pale skin, forcing me to snap.

(from this point on, contains some gore, blood and sadistic-ish things)

"What the-" When I saw the sadistic look on my ex-boyfriend's face. I froze dead. I was chained to a bed, and I couldn't even move a finger. His eyes were a icy blue, his smile was gone and he has his pocket knife out. Deidara knelt down, and made me look straight into his cold eyes. I had no choice but to obey, and when I did he stabbed me in the left eye with his _pocket knife_.

I screamed out of pain, and my other visible eye saw blood on the floor. I panted hard, wishing someone would save me. For the first time, I felt utter terror. Deidara seemed as loving the pain I'm having right now, he began to make marks on the rest of my body. I somehow managed to glare at him with blood traveling down my face.

"Being a _good _neighbor I am, I offered to stay home with you while she does her groceries. Yeah." He smirked devilishly, twirling around his blonde bangs.

"...F-Fuck you and y-your s-stupid shit." Deidara chuckled, poking me in my injured eye just to make me wince.

"No need for the language, Sasori-_Danna_." I growled, he took out another knife. That one wasn't very sharp but it would still cut your skin. He took that one, and it hung right above my heart. At least where it's suppose to be. I gulped, and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I would, really, un." I sighed harshly, the pain makes me feel numb. Hell, even speaking is hard. "But don't you start thinking 'yay for no pain'. Cause, it wouldn't kill you, un. But..."

He gripped on the blade harder and it came down before I knew it. Blood gushed out like a waterfall, my body arched in reflex. Then back down once the pain faltered. Now, I could feel nothing. Nothing but numbness. It made me feel tired, want to sleep.

"Danna, if you sleep now, un...I wouldn't be having fun." I panted, fighting the urge to go to bed. He got up, to get something. I couldn't quite see, since my visions are getting blurry. When he got closer, he showed me what he's going to do. He held up a box of pin needles. And I couldn't bring myself to protest.

Then, there was black.

...

Deidara sighed in dismay. His prey was dead, and he couldn't have anymore fun. Saki, reappeared and sighed. Deidara turned to look at him, but didn't say anything. He pulled the knifes out, and cleaned the blood. He made it look like Sasori's sleeping. After that he picked Sasori up, and carried him out. Saki, silently followed. On the way to 'Jashin-knows-where' they passed Chiyo.

"...I take it you've came to take Sasori?" Her old voice hadn't changed, yet it was filled with sadness.

"...Un. You can say that." Deidara whispered, only for her to hear.

"I see." Chiyo didn't say anything. She gave her grandson one last kiss, and left. Deidara stared at the women that's going off into the distances and continued on his journey.

When Deidara reached his destination. It was the graveyard. Deidara immediately strolled over to the grave that read:

Honoring, Mr. Akasuna and Ms. Akasuna.

Deidara set Sasori right in the middle of the grave, between his mother and father. Deidara gave Sasori a kiss on the forehead and vanished in sight. Saki, followed right behind him.

* * *

OH MY GOD. This took forever to get it done. But this is finished. Not promising a alternative ending, but MIGHT. Meaning 20ish % Well, this is the end.

Thank you all for reviewing. Thank you all for reading. You all deserve to be awesome, and a very special cookie. ^^

Special Happy Birthday to Akasuna Sasori. (yes. He died on the day he was born.)


End file.
